


【短篇】你是如何把小奶狗打哭的？（F/M预警）

by SweetCottonDream



Series: FM / GB / 女攻男受 / 女主男被的文章 [1]
Category: FM - Fandom, gb - Fandom, spank - Fandom
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-09
Updated: 2020-10-09
Packaged: 2021-03-08 04:47:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,404
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26909872
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SweetCottonDream/pseuds/SweetCottonDream
Series: FM / GB / 女攻男受 / 女主男被的文章 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1963477
Kudos: 8





	【短篇】你是如何把小奶狗打哭的？（F/M预警）

1️⃣

“到了吗？”

发出去这个消息后，你便把手机荧幕朝下，恶狠狠的盖在了桌上。哐当一下，桌面上的餐具离开了餐桌一秒钟，然后又落回原处。

餐厅里巨大的智慧时钟显示了下午四点整，並非常有趣味性的开始播放一个动画。你看着巧妙的融进了餐厅招牌菜的动画广告，心里不禁赞叹着这家连锁餐厅的营销部门。然而看完动画，你内心的那一股火气在看到时钟上的【04:01】后，又重新的被燃起。

这是你等待那个不知死活的小子的第三十一分钟。

你望向了人声鼎沸的点餐区，企图找寻那个身材高挑，身着白色衬衫和牛仔裤的男生。然而在你第五次找寻后，你还是把眼神放回了桌上。

就在此时，你靠在冰凉的桌面上的手臂也感受到了震动。放置在桌上的手机的震动令下方一体成型的桌子也为之一颤。你立刻正襟危坐，把翘着的二郎腿分开，重新的在椅子上以优雅的姿态坐好。

然后你深呼吸了一口气，才把手机荧幕朝上翻了开来。手机快速的面部识别解锁后，蓝色背景上出现了一串文字。“快到了快到了，不好意思啊姐姐 QAQ”

切，别想着用可爱的颜文字来讨好我。

你努了努嘴，随后又看到他发了一个小企鹅的表情包，毛茸茸的小企鹅下面出现了一行字【万分感谢】，但是你还没看完，对面的人就撤回了。

“啊，发错了发错了！” 然后随后你又看到了一摸一样的表情包，只是下面的文字变成了【我错了对不起呜呜】

…...不要以为可爱的表情包能够让我原谅你，臭小子。你挑了挑眉，重新看了一下餐厅的时钟。

很好，四点十分了。

“再给你五分钟，我没有看到你，我就” 快速的翘出了几个字后，你惊觉自己刚刚做的指甲似乎因为你敲击屏幕用力过猛而有些磨损，你心疼了一下自己的手和钱后，就打开了语音对话。

“你自己看着办吧。” 说完，你就按下了锁屏，决定在看到他之前，不再打开手机。

省的被他气死。

2️⃣

你任由怒气在胸腔里酝酿着，并没有打算找任何方式让自己消气。反正你本来就不是个性温和的大家闺秀。在职场上也雷厉风行了那么几年，你觉得有脾气就得发出来，不然便宜了别人，闷死了自个儿。

想着那个散发着干净气息的大男孩，你把手摸进一旁的高尔夫球袋里面，狠狠的握紧了其中最让人痛不欲生的树脂棒。

还是大学生的他本就比你小个七八岁，但是青春似乎过于偏爱他，他的外貌比同龄人看上去稚嫩不少，心思也单纯。这不禁时常令你这个已经在社会打拼多年的老阿姨感到怜爱。

这么一个朝气蓬勃的少年往那里一站，自信开朗的笑容就能吸引众多目光。他笑的时候，脸上的酒窝增添了几分迷人，下垂无辜的眼神绽放着热情，不论他开口说什么，都能让人目不转睛的看着他直点头表示赞同。

太阳似乎总不需要担心如何吸引人，因为它只要一出现，就能用温暖给自己带来众多仰慕者。

然而，你可以百分之百的确定，看过他眼眶通红，浑身颤抖的扒拉着床单躲在角落样子的人，只有你一个。

这样的大男孩，任谁都想象不出来他特殊的癖好。

大家只能想象他揽着娇羞的少女的腰，对她百般温柔，並使尽全力逗笑身边的女孩。

他们却想象不到他在床上，贪恋着你的怀抱，放肆的闪躲着你挥下的板子，以及发颤的趴回原位，等待着下一记刺痛。

看着时间一分钟一分钟的过去，你不耐烦的咬了咬嘴唇，但是过了片刻，你又意识到今天涂的唇釉一点都不会成膜，估计被你这么一咬，就糊了。于是你拿出了手提包里精致小巧的镜子出来，打算补一下嘴角。

不是很大的镜面里却映出了那个你等了好一阵子的身影。依旧穿着整洁干净的男生左右张望了一下，急促的喘着气，似乎是跑过来的。他的眼神飘忽不定，甚至有些慌张，直到你在镜子里与他对上了目光。

“姐姐！” 他朝你走了过来，并招了招手，刚刚毛毛躁躁的脚步稳健了许多。

3️⃣

对一个人的好感似乎是没办法清晰描述的。

他的眼睛很好看，低声抽噎哭泣时，染红的眼角可说是人间绝景，但你不是因为他的眼睛而喜欢他。

他的手细如青葱，紧紧的扒着床单而爆出青筋时也是令人赏心悦目，但你也不是因为他的手而贪恋他。

他的声音带着少年独特的清朗活泼，带着哭腔求你“轻点”时更是十分悦耳，然而你也不是因为这个而爱他。

你朝他招了招手，示意他坐下来。“先坐着吧，菜单在这里，你看看你想吃什么。” 刚刚窝在心里的一股怒气此刻烟消云散，取而代之的只有一种软绵绵的柔情。

“啊，我刚刚下课时吃了点东西。我不饿的！” 虽然嘴上那么说，但是他还是端详起了你递过去的平板，上面的电子菜单琳琅满目，看的他有点头晕。

于是略略的看了几眼后，他还是把菜单放在了一旁。“对不起啊姐，我刚刚路上有点事，耽搁了.....” 少年挠了挠头，看着你的目光带了几分歉意。

你露出了并不太在意的表情，随口说了声 “没事” 然后把菜单推回了他的眼前。“还是吃点吧。大学的食堂不怎么样，而且我看你最近又瘦了。我看这个牛腩汤还不错。” 你指了指菜单上最靠前的人气招牌菜。

“没关系的，姐你吃吧......” 你听着他还打算回绝，轻笑了一声。

“吃饱了好挨打。”

你看着他原本巴拉巴拉回绝你的小嘴一下子哑了音，心里作笑的同时，手便覆上了那被紧实的牛仔裤包括着的肉团。你略带挑逗的将手伸到了裤子里，隔着一层略薄的纯棉内裤揉了一把柔软的臀肉，然后在他脸红快要红到脖子跟之前快速的收回了手。

餐厅里依旧吵杂，坐在角落的你们并没有吸引到任何目光。人们来来去去，都在谈着生活趣事和八卦，只有你们，彷佛与世隔绝。

你用手点了一下平板上的选项，然后很快的就看到了【16桌：订单已接受】的图框跳了出来。你看着他有些坐立不安，眼神瞟到了你那个高尔夫球袋上，然后又快速的拉回了视线。于是你又打算多说几句。

“而且，趁你还能坐着的时候，多坐一会儿吧。”

4️⃣

稀里呼噜的吃完牛腩汤后，你看着刚刚还直说自己“已经吃过”，“不饿”的男生一脸满足的盯着空碗，似乎像是几年没吃饭了一样。

大学食堂再难吃，也不可能把孩子饿成这个样子，你心里想着。

酒未足但饭饱后，你站起了身，拎起了小巧的手提包。刚刚喝完一碗热汤的男孩似乎被热气和香气烫的有些呆，反应了两三秒才乖巧的拿起了你刻意落下的高尔夫球袋。“哇，好重啊，姐你刚刚该不会是自己一个人扛过来的吧？”

回想着刚刚做了计程车过来的画面，你点了点头，“嗯，我刚刚扛着过来的。”

你看着他迅速耷拉下去的头发，彷佛一只落水的大狗狗，忍不住揉了揉他的脸颊。

“姐这太重了，你手会受伤的。” 他被你搓面团一样的揉着脸，却依旧努力的表达对你的不舍。

“既然我有把你揍哭的手劲，我就有能力扛这一包。” 你捏了捏他泛红的脸颊，忍不住的亲了上去。“不过呢，既然现在你都到了，就你拿吧。反正你早晚得跟他们彼此熟悉熟悉。”

“噫，你看那个女人，也不害臊？” 这时，刚刚走到门口的你听到了背后窸窸窣窣的低声讨论。

“年纪轻轻的女孩子怎么可能拎那种包，是被包养的吧！被包养还出来搞三捻七。你看看她的鞋.....” 几个女人的声音彷佛是怕你听见，刻意压低了声音，交叉来回的议论着。

你的眼神暗了暗，正想回头反击，然而哐铛一声巨响，高尔夫球袋落在了地上，而那个少年已经抢在你面前的站到了那几个女人的桌子前。

“几位大妈，请问你们刚刚在说什么呢？” 少年俯身把手撑在了桌子上，将近一八五的身高使得一片阴影笼罩了整个桌子，几个女人一下子噤声了。

只有那个刚刚将话题挑起的女人，不服的回瞪了回去，“你喊谁大妈啊！乳臭未干的小子，知不知道怎么尊重人！”

“哎呦这九年义务教育和大学都没教好你们这群年轻人.....” 其他几个女人听着为首的人反击了回去，便也纷纷跟着附和。

“九年义务教育，大学，和社会经历也都没有教好你们这群人啊。真的白活了这几十年呢，大妈。”

你走到了她们面前，抱起了手臂。你一向自认骂人是你的强项之一，必要时可以跟对手开启高速机关枪模式，炮轰的对方骨灰都不留。

然而面对这种等级的人，你连子弹都懒得上膛。

“首先，本人芳龄三十，很感谢你们称赞我年轻。其次，我已经当了兰苑设计的总经理六年有余，这种小包，鞋子还是买的起的。” 你晃了晃手上价值十几万的手提包，悠哉的说着。趁对方几个人都哑然的时候，你趁胜追击，

“我比你们年轻，比你们有钱，比你们幸福，而你们却除了议论之外什么也做不了。”

5️⃣

走出门后，男生一扫脸上的阴霾，又恢复成了你专属的小太阳。“姐刚刚说的真对！我跟你说，我们学校里也好多这种八婆啊，明明什么都不懂就喜欢评价，自以为高高在上.....”

你微笑的看着他，脸上不知不觉的带着几分宠溺。察觉到他的脚步比你慢一些，但是他为了跟上你，说话有些喘气。高跟鞋在地上敲出了几声脆响，便缓慢了下来，你等着他走到你身旁后，你才重新迈出步伐。

你订的酒店并不远，虽然说不上是全市最顶级，但是毕竟以大学为中心的圈子里都是市中心最繁荣的地方，所以酒店的品质自然也不差。

低调奢华的大厅非常符合你的心意，而这家酒店的房间配置更是让你决定下一次还要光顾这里。漆黑的大理石墙面以及枣红丝绒的沙发和床单平白的增添了几分暗黑禁忌感，以及墙上带有设计感的吸音海绵也让你觉得这会是一个非常实用的设计。

少年在走进屋后，就乖巧的放下了高尔夫球袋，然后静静的反手带上门，站在门前听你指示。

你走上前，把毛巾丢给了他，随后拨开了他的刘海，露出白净的额头。“先去洗洗。然后把刘海都拨上去，不然待会出汗黏在你的额头上会不舒服。”

水声稀里哗啦的响起，你从浴室雾面的玻璃上看到了他修长结实的身影。比起你之前相处过的男被，他并不是属于手无缚鸡之力的类型。哪怕他皮肤白的令女生都羡慕，但是却没有一点娘气。身上几块若隐若现的肌肉比起一昧的瘦弱，更引起你的兴趣。

等待他的时候，你径直的坐到了床上，并把工具一字在茶几上排开。你端详着其中的带孔木板和树脂棍，便将两样东西单独挑了出来放到一旁。并且此时此刻，你内心已经有了计划。

你将铅笔裙拉直，并整齐的垫在了大腿下，确保待会不会因为他挣扎乱动而被掀起来。

而就在你拿出高尔夫球袋里面的婴儿油时，身上还散着蒸腾热气的少年已经从浴室里走了出来。薄雾在他周身缭绕，竟多了几分朦胧的感觉。

他非常周到的在下半身只围了一条毛巾，而上半身还是裹着一件短袖T恤。你看着他做好了准备，便拍了拍自己的大腿，让他过来。

少年的身躯微微的靠在了你的身上，似乎是怕自己猛然倒在你的腿上会压疼你，所以他慢慢的将自己身子放低，直到被毛巾裹着的那处安稳的搭在了你的大腿上。

长达六公分高的高跟鞋让你脚平放在地上是有些不稳，于是你隔着毛巾拍了拍他的屁股，“待会别乱动。不然如果我腿扭到了，姐姐就把这里打烂，嗯？” 感受到了腿上的人微微的颤了一下，片刻后，他才低声称是。

像是拆开礼物一样，你将洁白的毛巾解了开来。少年颀长结实的大腿就这么裸露在你的面前，线条流畅顺滑，皮肉刚刚被热气蒸过，软嫩的似乎能掐出水。而大部分男被都有的体毛在他身上鲜少出现，正合你心意。

“你这是要把自己蒸熟吗？” 你将手裹上了向刚出炉的包子一样的臀肉，轻轻的掐了一把。烫人的温度让你怀疑他刚刚是不是把浴室当作蒸笼了，还没遭受几下掌掴就烫的不行。

“这不是你说让我洗干净吗.....” 他把头埋进了床单里，但是很快又因为你尖锐的指甲掐到皮肉而痛呼了一声。“嘶！姐你的指甲.....” 你这才意识到自己指甲的杀伤力，赶忙把手放了开来，将手掌和手指都舒展了开来，并将手指微微的往上翘，才不会让指甲无意划过着跟豆腐一样细嫩脆弱的皮肤。

随后，你摁住了他的背，就将巴掌落在了挺俏的臀肉上。啪的一声，清脆响亮的声音在房间里炸开，而他的臀上只是留下了几乎微不可查的粉红。你掂量了一下自己的力道，多加了几分后，又将巴掌盖在了另外一侧的臀瓣上。果然一下子颜色就变得鲜明可见，在软肉上留下了一个掌印。

带着相同的力道，你有节奏的将巴掌左右轮流落在了肉丘上，掀起了一次次的涟漪波浪。

他的身型是众多人羡慕的，肩宽胯窄，两瓣屁股面积并不大，所以很快的就被染上了一层粉红，并且你的手指带过的地方，像是被细鞭抽过，留下了凌乱无序的“鞭痕”。而这些鞭痕很快的就浮了起来，微微的肿着。

“啊，嘶，姐，轻点.....” 当可怜的臀肉变成绯红一片的时候，某位脆皮男孩开始受不住了，侧头埋在床上的人嘶嘶哈哈的吸着气，时不时舔了一下干涩的嘴唇。

“这就受不住了？我知道你脆，但这也太脆了吧？” 你笑了几声，手上的力道翻了翻倍，狠狠的由下至上的抽在了通红的臀峰。

他的身子往前一冲，竟有些要逃的企图。于是你扳着他的肩，把他带回了腿上，手上的巴掌越发不饶人，而你也如愿的听到了他几声惨叫。

“果然一阵子没挨打，皮就给养的娇嫩了。” 巴掌接连不断的掴打在了左右闪躲的屁股上，你想起了几个月前跟他初次实践时，硬生生扛到了肿胀紫青才出声的少年，和近几次才刚刚通红就已经委屈巴巴的哭出来的人。

这么一对比，你倒是觉得自己的巴掌不仅没有把人给打的皮实了，还把人打的越来越娇气了。

你听着耳边越来越急的哭腔，手下的力道不减反增，“是不是屁股给你天天打肿了，就能让你皮实了一点？我们下次来试试看好不好？” 眼看他就要不争气的被一顿巴掌打哭了，你这才突然停下手来，给他揉了揉刺痛难忍的臀肉。

“姐，我这一阵子有论文要赶，你总不忍心让我天天站着写六个小时的论文吧......” 从刚刚的一阵击打里缓了过来，他转头看向了你，眼眸有些水汪汪的。 看着你“善意”的微笑，他哼了一声，又转头回去趴好。

你抚摸着通红的臀肉，刚刚浴室里热气已经被打散，取而代之的是被反复击打后而聚集的灼热，满不在乎的说，“当然忍心，怎么不忍心。我能每晚给你捶捶腿，再给你一顿回锅，然后每天早上亲手给你套上紧身牛仔裤。”

“姐你这么搞我，你早晚把我吓跑.....嘤！！” 他不情愿的说着，但是还没说完，就被压平了臀肉的带孔板子给疼的叫出了声。

“你要跑？” 似乎是被在身后磨蹭的板子给吓怂了，少年窝着背的嘀嘀咕咕，“没，没有，我开玩笑呢.....嗷嗷啊！姐你轻点！”

木板夹着风砸在了臀肉上，不出几下他挣扎的幅度就大了起来，小腿也开始踢蹬。无奈你今天穿着铅笔裙，没法儿分开腿把不听话的小腿给别住，而且这个坐姿也不太雅观。于是你缓慢的喊了一声他的全名，并且把板子紧紧的压在了他的臀肉上。

“你说说，这个板子大概打多少下，能够在你臀肉上留下这个板子的印子呢？” 闻言，他果然被吓的一哆嗦，身子僵直的不敢动弹了。“这一次就算了，再动，我给你绑了。” 你没有打算要等他准备好才继续，而是选择了他最放松的时候，一下板子抽在了臀腿。

“啊！” 下半身不敢乱动了，他上半身就放肆了起来。他的身子猛的反弓，哭腔也不再是含蓄的裹在话语里，而是伴随着眼角的泪珠滚了出来。“姐，姐姐......” 他软声软语的喊了声，有些可怜，听上去更好欺负了。

“好听，多喊喊。” 他被你一顿板子抽的身子小幅度扭来扭去，但是下半身始终不敢动弹，乖巧的搭在了你的大腿上。

少年的手开始轻微的捶打着床面，嘴里不住的嚷着“姐姐”，“轻点”，“疼”，声音少了平时的清朗，因为裹着哭腔而听上去越发脆弱软糯。

6️⃣

然而他哭的越凶，你就越感觉到自己大腿上被某样“东西”给顶的越凶。

心里一下子有些烦躁，你狠狠的一板子抽在了开始出现血点的臀峰。“能不能让你下面那根东西下去！顶的我不舒服！” 他哀哀的哭叫了一声，手就要往下半身探去，嘴里虽然哭着还没喘过气来，但是还是吸了吸鼻子，委屈的叨念着，”这，这又不是我能控制的........“

你翻了个白眼，算是见识到了年轻人的血气方刚，然而又不能真的怪他什么。尤其是这种被人挨揍会兴奋的性癖，你也是已经习惯了。叹了口气，你把人正要往下探的手给拨了开来，顺势摁到了背后。

你扣住了他的手，这不禁让他感到有些慌张。因为往往你这么做的时候，就是要连抽个几十来下也不松手了。“姐，姐姐，你别，我自己能控制住手.....”

然而你只是回复了他一句，“迟到了四十五分钟，你是想挨四十五下树脂棍呢，还是九十下板子，还是一百三十五下巴掌呢？”

虽然他迟到估计并非故意的，你也不可能为了这么瞎的理由而去“训诫”他，哦，不，那太蠢了。你只是单纯的想要看到他平时开朗坚强的外壳被粉碎，在你的手下辗转痛哭，变成一只可怜虫而已。

这个选择题似乎难倒了他。毕竟树脂棍他没挨过，并不知道威力。而板子和巴掌，你开出的数目，都足以让他疼到从你腿上翻下来。

于是你帮他做出了选择。

“都挨吧。”

“啊，啊？等一下，姐，不行，我挨不......啊！” 一声尖叫在你将床上的树脂棍抽在肿胀的皮肤上后响彻了整个房间。

你捂住了耳朵，看到趴在你腿上瑟瑟发抖的男生，叹了一口气。“安静点，吸音海绵最多只能降低三十分贝。你刚刚那个声音会让别人以为我要强奸你——哦，不是，以为你要强奸我，然后你意图不轨的唧唧被我剁掉了。”

似乎是被这一下树脂棍给疼傻了，他呜呜咽咽的抽噎着，“姐姐，轻点....别用...呜呜！” 在实践的时候，除非喊出安全词，不然你一向把任何哭泣求饶当作耳边风，并且只会在他哭的越凶的时候，下手越狠。

换了个工具的效果果然非同凡响，刚刚只是低声啜泣的他一下子放了开来的嚎啕大哭，忍得辛苦但是又不敢乱动，怕你真的说到做到把他绑在床头揍。

而他身后像烂桃一样的屁股也被摧残蹂躏了一番，血点密布，甚至有些转紫。肿是肯定肿了，交叉叠加的棍痕每次落下都唰的带起一片白，然后再迅速充血，肿成一条暗红的长条痕迹。

看着他惨不忍睹的臀肉，你心生怜悯，便打算只用巴掌把鞭痕打散，不用板子了。不然晚会儿肯定得有硬块。你像是哄婴儿一样，来回抚摸着他颤抖的厉害的背，轻轻的拍着。“嘘......” 他听见你的声音，打了个哭嗝，这才慢慢安静下来。

看着他臀肉上开始出现一点点泛白的区域，你把刚刚就准备好的婴儿油拿了起来，轻轻的在臀肉上擦了一片。

“接下来呢，我会用巴掌把肿痕打散，这样待会上药比较好上。”

听到你这么说，刚刚消下去的哭声又大了起来，“姐你还是给我上药吧，我不.....呜呜......” 他不知道为什么你那么喜欢这个环节，每每用上细条状的工具，藤条，皮鞭一类的，当他已经疼的晕头转向的时候，你却偏偏还要来一顿“巴掌炒肉”，每一次结束都令他大汗淋漓，眼睛哭的肿的像核桃一样。

“直接上药，还得摁开，不疼死你。” 你又重又慢的掌掴上了被抽打的油亮通红的臀肉，每一下都能让他忍不住要闪躲，他低声的哭着，边哭边气鼓鼓的埋怨，“现在不疼吗？啊！？有差别吗....啊！姐姐轻轻轻点呜呜.....”

7️⃣

这一次实践的确是一顿好打。虽然比起上上一次打开花的那一次，还算是温和，但是你总觉得他的忍疼耐力和时间成反比。你认识他越久，他就越来越脆皮，估计再几个月，连板子都不用上，光是巴掌就能让他哭唧唧了。

“我还真没有碰过你那么能哭的被.....人家女孩子娇弱，哭很正常，你怎么也.....” 伺候着舒舒服服躺在床上让你上药的少爷，你不禁感叹了起来。

他转头看了你一眼，“姐你这是性别歧视，谁说男孩子就不能哭...我天生泪腺发达不行吗。”

你有些理亏，只能咬了咬唇，然后憋出一句，“行行行，你泪腺发达。就没看过比你泪腺还发达的人....不要动！” 药膏擦到了刚刚快被打破的白色区域，他嘶了一声，抱着枕头就要滚走，被你一下给拽了回来。

“但是我记得我们第一次实践的时候，你还算是中重度被啊，怎么被我越打越脆？” 你给他按揉着肿胀的臀肉，又小心翼翼的拿捏力度。

“那时候跟你不熟，觉得大哭很没面子.....” 你听着他嘟嘟囔囔，心想也是，第一次总是会有些放不开。然而下一句话，有些令你愣住。“而且，姐，你不知道吗，不是有一句话说，爱情使人脆弱.....”

并不是很想继续这个话题的你无奈的拍了拍他的臀肉，“药上好了。起来吧。”

然而就在你要起身的时候，他猛的一下抱着你的腰，把你扑倒了床上。“姐，为什么嘛，为什么不能接受我？”

天花板的灯光太刺眼，你捂住了眼睛，有气无力的回复这个已经被他问了第n次的问题。“你年纪太小了，你应该找个年纪相符的。” 但是他却不依你这个答案，侧身紧紧的抱着你，把脸埋在了你的颈窝。明明他比你高上将近十公分，但是此时此刻你却觉得他像是个索要糖果的小孩子。

“我不！姐，姐姐....你至少给我一个机会试试嘛.......” 你知道世界上最残酷的就是给人一个希望，然后再把他毁灭。所以你把他从自己的颈窝里扒拉出来，并推了开来。

他并没有气馁，而是继续絮絮叨叨，“如果你不给我一个机会，我就换专业，然后努力进到你所在的公司，天天都来烦你，烦到你接受我为止。”

“啊——你！” 你仰头大喊了一声，然后喊完后又无奈的叹了口气。“你对我不是爱，我俩会有交集就是因为性癖，仅此而已。你还是去找一个可爱娇弱的女孩，过一个正常灿烂的大学生活吧。”

“但是性癖也是我生活的一部分啊，为什么我要把它划分到我的生活之外！我不想活两个生活！而且，是不是爱，姐你又不是谷歌，你怎么可能什么都知道！” 然后这一学期学习搜寻算法的男生又嘟嘟囔囔着，“更何况连谷歌的算法都有很多bug…...”

你最终狠不下心将他拒之门外。

“知道了。我们可以试试看，但是一旦我们的感情对你的生活产生了困扰，我们立刻结束。” 你揉了揉他的头发，望进了他琥珀色的眼眸。像是点燃了灯火，他一下子绽开了笑容，将抱着你的手裹的更紧。

“......松开一点。你要勒死我了。”

“哦...姐对不起.....” 他有些委屈巴巴的把手收了回去。

被松开后，你侧过身，在他哭红的眼角落下了一个吻。

Fin.


End file.
